Drabbles Minato x Itachi
by Sahel
Summary: Serie cronológica de drables. Minato x Itachi. Para Pkño!
1. Fue natural

Fue natural

**Fue natural**

Fue natural.

Ambos eran los niños raros. Los niños que se veían diferentes. Los a los que nadie más hablaba. Talvez cuando críos en aquel kindergarten, ninguno prestó más atención al hecho de estar siempre separados de los demás.

Fue entonces natural que siendo sólo ellos dos. Se hicieran amigos.

Si a 'amistad' se le puede definir como estar en silencio junto a quien que te ignora la mayor parte del tiempo.

No era una amistad común; pero de nuevo, ninguno de ellos lo era.

Minato y su fisonomía extranjera. Itachi y su incomparable inteligencia.

Ninguno buscó jamás su compañía, aunque siempre terminaran sentados uno al lado del otro a la hora de comer sus _obentos_, en la mesa de trabajo pintando un dibujo, compartiendo algún juguete en el jardín o en la puerta de la escuela, esperando a su papá.

Fue natural, que cuando Itachi se ausentó de la escuela por una semana la maestra le preguntara a Minato si sabía dónde estaba su amiguito, aunque él no supiera nada.

Y cuando Itachi volvió, fue natural que los labios de Minato se curvaran en una linda sonrisa.

Y le regalara su paleta de caramelo, al final del día.

Cuando la maestra dijo que hoy era 'el día del amor y la amistad' y que harían una tarjeta especial para regalarla a uno de sus compañeros, Itachi no supo el porqué, sólo que era natural que la suya llevara el nombre de Minato.

Aunque se la entregó al final del día.

Ninguno entendía por que cuando la maestra o sus compañeros mencionaban o le hablaban a uno de ellos, siempre llamaban o hablaban del otro también.

No lo entendían. Pero se sentía natural.


	2. Helado

**Helado**

* * *

Hoy era el octavo cumpleaños de Itachi y lógicamente sus padres le hicieron una fiesta de cumpleaños. Incluso si el niño no quería una.

Cada año, la casa de los Uchiha se llenaba con gente extraña e Itachi siempre era arrastrado por su madre a recibir sus palabras de felicitación y los regalos que le ofrecían esa gente.

Gente tacaña.

Siempre le daban a Itachi un simple sobre como regalo. Eso no podía ser un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

Minato estaba ahí. Como cada año. Itachi era su mejor amigo después de todo _(siendo Minato el único amigo que Itachi había logrado mantener desde kindergarden)_ y además de celebrar ese día tan especial con su mejor amigo, ¡el helado que servían en la casa de los Uchiha era el mejor!

Y a Minato le encantaba el helado.

A Itachi también.

Para el pobre niño, cada año que sus padres le ofrecían una fiesta de cumpleaños para él se convertía en una penitencia. Obligado a saludar petulantes y aburridos extraños. Tener que escuchar largas y más aburridas pláticas entre ellos. Soportar las tonterías de sus aún más tontos hijos; y la peor parte: ¡no lo dejaban comer helado! Esa nieve dulce era lo único que hacía que ese infierno valiera la pena y su madre estaba determinada a no dejarlo comer.

Para el final del extenuante día, Itachi sentía bullir en su interior una intensa ansiedad por golpear a toda persona que se cruzara en su camino.

Y seguramente lo haría (_por algo estudiaba artes marciales_) si no fuera por Minato. Su rubio amigo _(porque era su amigo aunque ni a Itachi mismo le gustara reconocerlo)_ siempre lograba iluminar su cumpleaños.

El pequeño de ojos azules lo buscaba hasta encontrarlo en su escondite secreto _(cada año era diferente pero Minato siempre lo encontraba)_ justo unas horas antes de terminar 'su fiesta' trayendo consigo el mejor regalo de todos los tiempos.

¡Helado!

Era un acuerdo silencioso entre ellos. Un ritual que seguía ocurriendo año con año.

En aquel secreto lugar. Se sentaban uno frente al otro. Minato sosteniendo el cono de helado napolitano en sus manos justo en el medio de los dos y con una sonrisa cómplice y compartida, ambos se inclinarían sobre el delicioso mantecado al unísono.

Aunque luego de algunas probadas Minato se retiraría y dejaría que Itachi comiera todo el helado. Después de todo era su regalo.

Minato lo miraría comer con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Itachi no se daría cuenta porque sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, disfrutando de su delicioso sorbete. Y una vez devorado, el pequeño de cabellos negros suspiraría contento, relamiendo sus labios con satisfacción.

Entonces abriría sus ojos para mirar a su amigo.

La sonrisa de Minato se ensancharía. Itachi ladearía un poco la cabeza y eliminaría la distancia entre ellos.

Un pequeño e inocente beso en los labios del rubio.

Era el agradecimiento de Itachi y la secreta razón de porqué Minato adoraba el helado de los Uchiha.


	3. Él

**Él**

* * *

Itachi se encogió, llevó sus piernas hasta su pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos, agachando la cabeza para ocultarla entre ellos. El fresco aire de la tarde le hizo estremecer un poco, pero eran las palabras de sus padres -repitiéndole en su cabeza una y otra vez, que como un Uchiha debía esforzarse por relacionarse con otros niños- las que hacían que su pequeño corazón se sintiera pesado y doliera dentro de su pecho.

¿Por qué no entendían? No es que él no quisiera tener amigos pero…

Era que…

No tenía suerte para ello.

Los demás niños no gustaban de él… ¡pero no era su culpa!

¡No era su culpa ser tres años más pequeño que todos en la clase y ser el más inteligente! ¡No era su culpa ser hábil en los deportes, ni que las niñas lo siguieran como tontas!

¡No era su culpa! Él simplemente era así.

¿Por qué no entendían? No les agradaba. No como a Minato. Nunca como a Minato.

Apretó los parpados con fuerza, sintiendo como sus ojos se calentaban y comenzaban a humedecerse al pensar en _su único_ amigo.

¿Por qué había tenido que insistir en que jugara futbol con los demás? Los había forzado a que lo aceptaran ¿y para qué? Había sido una perdida de tiempo. Nunca le pasaron la pelota y ni siquiera se molestaron en cubrirlo.

Simplemente lo ignoraron en el juego. Molesto, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-I-Itaa-ah…chi…– la voz jadeante de Minato le alcanzó desde la espalda, sentándose casi enseguida a su lado. Le escuchó jalar aire profundo antes de volver a hablarle.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? – el pelinegro sin levantar la cabeza se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta permaneciendo en silencio. Podía sentir la mirada del otro clavada en él pero no le importó. Sus ojos aun se sentían arder, seguro que los tenía rojos y no quería que Minato lo viera así. Pensaría que estuvo llorando. Y él _no_ lloraba.

Lo escuchó suspirar y tras un par de minutos de silencio, sintió los brazos del rubio rodearle con cariño y su cabeza recargarse sobre su hombro.

Minato entendía.

-¿Te confieso un secreto? –Musitó suavemente- Me alegro que los demás sean tan tontos para no querer ser tus amigos…

El pelinegro levantó ligeramente el rostro mostrando un enfurruño en sus ojos.

-No te enojes… es que…si tuvieras más amigos… yo no sería especial para ti. -confesó, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse inexplicablemente – Tu… tu eres mi mejor amigo ¿lo sabes verdad?

Le pareció tonto. La manera en que un extraño calorcito recorrió su cuerpo justo cuando su corazón latió contento al escucharle. Sip. Le pareció tonto. Pero le gustó mucho.

Talvez él no tenía los chispeantes ojos azules de Minato que todos parecían adorar, ni esa alegre plática que mantenía a la gente entretenida y definitivamente carecía de esa bonita sonrisa que conquistó a sus padres, a sus maestros y sus estúpidos compañeros…

-Ven, te invito un helado –Itachi sonrío suavemente y asintió, levantándose y caminando de la mano junto al rubio.

Talvez no tenía el carisma de Minato pero _lo tenía a él_.

Y eso le bastaba.

_:FIN:_


	4. Últimamente

_NA: No hay un POV definido, porque tanto Itachi como Minato sienten lo mismo. gracias por sus reviews!_

**Últimamente**

* * *

Últimamente se sentía extraño.

Cada vez que estaban junto a _su mejor amigo_ y lo miraba su corazón se aceleraba inexplicablemente, una indescriptible cálida y graciosa sensación se esparcía por todo su cuerpo y su estómago comenzaba a sentir cosquillas como si algo estuviera revoloteando dentro.

Últimamente se sentía extraño.

Cada vez que se separaban una sensación de vacío aparecía. Aun cuando sabía que se verían al siguiente día en la escuela o que estarían hablando por teléfono o por la computadora horas después; cada vez que se separaban su corazón se oprimía y lo extrañaba. _Demasiado_.

Y si por alguna razón no estaba a su alcance para hablar con él o para tocarlo, algo dentro de su pecho se resentía. Se había dado cuenta que _le gustaba mucho_ tocarlo.

Si, últimamente se sentía extraño.

Pero lo más extraño de todo era que _no quería_ que todo eso que sentía terminara.

_Nunca_.


	5. Hanabi

**Hanabi**

Ese día fue inolvidable por dos razones.

Una, celebraron el último festival de invierno en la secundaria. A partir de la próxima semana serían estudiantes de bachillerato. Y esa idea en sí misma era emocionante.

La segunda razón y la más importante, llegó junto al hanabi.

Pasaron todo el día entre los juegos, los estantes de comida y las casas encantadas. Fue divertido para ellos. Ganaron premios, comieron a saciarse y rieron hasta que el abdomen les dolió con los funestos intentos de monstruos que montaron sus compañeros.

Finalmente y con el sol empezando a descender en el horizonte, enfilaron sus pasos hacia los salones. Todos los demás se reunían ya en el patio escolar para ver los fuegos artificiales que cerrarían el festival. Ellos no.

Subieron hasta el solitario techo y observaron en silencio a los demás.

Las luces y formas pronto llenaron el techo estelar.

Exclamaciones. Risas. Algarabía. Ecos de la gente que disfrutaba el espectáculo.

Era el broche de oro perfecto para el final de un ciclo.

Pero todo lo que atraía la atención de los profundos ojos azules de Minato era el rostro de Itachi y la embelesadora manera en que las luces intermitentemente iluminaban su perfil.

Era hermoso.

Itachi sintió su mirada. La sintió todo el tiempo. Lo ponía nervioso ser el centro de esa mirada.

Y le encantaba.

Sintió el cuerpo del rubio moverse. Sintió sus brazos rodearle desde la espalda. Sintió su propio cuerpo tensarse un segundo antes de relajarse entre sus brazos y recargarse contra él.

La mejilla del rubio rozó la de Itachi.

Itachi se inclinó instintivamente devolviendo el roce.

De un tiempo para acá, Minato se había vuelto muy afectuoso. De un tiempo para acá, Itachi se había vuelto adicto a su cariño.

-Itachi… -

Un susurro cálido. Un escalofrío electrizante. Una caricia.

El contacto de sus labios.

Sueve e íntimo. Aletargado y estremecedor.

Epifanico.

Una gran bola de fuego se formó en el cielo y ambos levantaron la vista.

Era la última figura del festival.

Mas Itachi y Minato sabían que entre ellos acababa de empezar.


	6. Tonto

**Tonto**

Itachi se sentía tonto sonriendo de esa escandalosa e indigna manera tan abierta, tan emocionada, tan inevitable…

Se sentía tonto cuando empezaba ese cosquilleo arrebolándose en su estómago cada vez que veía a Minato llegar y clavar sus ojos en él.

Se sentía tonto cuando ese indescriptible calor que iniciaba en el pecho se expandía a cada célula de su cuerpo y se concentraba en sus mejillas cuando Minato se inclinaba para besarlo suavemente como saludo.

Se sentía tonto con el sentimiento de plenitud que lo consumía al estar rodeado por los brazos de Minato dejando pasar las horas frente al televisor recostados en la cama.

Se sentía tremendamente tonto.

Pero nunca más feliz.


	7. 3

**3**

Parpadeó sorprendido y desconcertado.

Ladeó la cabeza como si con ello pudiera comprender, pero aunque su familia se enorgullecía de su prodigiosa inteligencia ahora, tenía que admitir que no sabía que hacer.

-¿Y bien? – urgió su rubio acompañante.

Itachi abrió la boca tratando de hacer que algún sonido saliera de su boca pero sinceramente estaba confundido.

Tres semanas.

Tenían tres semanas de salir juntos y no ser –sólo amigos- como sus familias creían. Tres semanas donde habían intercambiado besos suaves, besos profundos, besos acalorados, besos que despertaban cosquillantes escalofríos y ansiosas caricias sobre la ropa.

¿Tres semanas y ahora le salía con esta estupidez?

-¿Vas a preguntarme si quiero ser tu novio o no? – repitió el rubio con un fingido tono de fastidio. Itachi sintió un tic en el ojo cuando vio los curveados labios de Minato apenas conteniendo la risa y sintió las mejillas enrojecer de coraje.

-Idiota. – musitó con resentimiento.

Minato rió con fuerza.


	8. Entendimiento

**Entendimiento**

Minato había sentido muchas cosas por Itachi en todo el tiempo que lo conocía.

Algunas de esas sensaciones habían sido fácilmente puestas en palabras como curiosidad por la primera vez que lo vio. Compañerismo cuando comenzaron a conocerse. Amistad con el paso de los años, al ser el pelinegro su único confidente. Admiración por su perspicaz inteligencia. Fascinación por ese misterioso carisma que poseía.

Hubo otras más que fue un poco más difícil de definir. La inexplicable envidia que lo consumía cuando Itachi se embelesaba atendiendo a su hermanito. Cosquilleantes nervios cuando se encontraban cerca y se miraban a los ojos. Emoción al estar a su lado y saberse receptor de la atención del pelilargo.

Atracción… esa había sido la más confusa de todas, porque en algún momento entendió que no era una atracción a la personalidad de su mejor amigo, entendió que estaba atraído a él. Que ya no le era suficiente estar a su lado, quería tocarlo y que Itachi lo tocara también.

Fue entonces que sintió deseo y actuando en base a ese deseo había buscado sus labios y exigido de ellos un beso que le concediera el permiso de buscar en ellos mucho más que amistad.

Y lo había conseguido.

Itachi y él ahora eran una pareja y lo habían sido por varios meses ya. Aunque su relación se mantuviera como el íntimo secreto para dos.

Ahora Minato se enfrentaba con un nuevo brote de sensaciones.

A sus 16 años ya no tenía problema para identificar lo que sentía, el problema era que no sabía cómo lidiar con ello. Con ese creciente placer que bien sabía que podía calificar como lujuria y excitación. Cada vez que estaba junto a Itachi ese deseo por tocarlo por rozar su piel y devorar sus labios era cada vez mayor.

-¡Minato! – La voz fuerte de Itachi le sacó de su ensimismamiento, levantó los ojos para ver a su novio frente a él con una ceja arqueada en curiosidad. Sonrió culpable.

-¿Qué te tenía tan distraído?

-Nada en especial, ¿nos vamos a clase? – murmuró restándole importancia y adelantando unos paso a Itachi.

El moreno lo miró alejarse un segundo. Al siguiente sus ojos se clavaron firmes en el trasero del rubio y suspiró.

Si tan solo Minato supiera de las imágenes tres equis que asaltaban su cabeza.


	9. Unión

**Unión**

Un último beso. Largo, lento y cansado.

Frentes unidas y respiraciones agitadas que se acariciaban entremezcladas.

Cuerpos trémulos, húmedos y satisfechos. Postrados sobre la cama, envueltos en el calor de su propia existencia entre las sábanas.

La emoción de ese momento compartido por primera vez aún a flor de piel.

Sonrieron.

Ahora, así, unidos como estaban tras toda una vida de conocerse, luego de todo un año de relación.

Lo comprendieron.

No sólo fue deseo. No sólo fue pasión. No fue un momento de nublado pensamiento y excitados sentidos.

No había sido sólo sexo.

Habían hecho el amor.


	10. Celos

**Celos**

Minato se consideraba un chico bastante normal, centrado y con un muy buen humor. Cierto era que parecía tener algún tipo de encanto que le facilitaba entablar conversaciones y hacer amistades con asombrosa facilidad. Por supuesto, el agraciado físico con el que contaba también ayudaba.

Y no era ningún ególatra, ni se estaba vanagloriando.

Simplemente era un hecho.

También lo era el que Itachi con ese aire de atormentado príncipe que desprendía por cada poro, el largo y oscuro cabello y esos intensos ojos, muy a pesar de su antagónico carácter lo convertían sin duda en epítome de belleza masculina. Adorado por cualquier ojo femenino que posara su vista en él y envidiado por los hombres comunes que lo veían como la antítesis de sus existencias.

Le tenían celos por la atención que recibía.

Esa atención que justo ahora hacía que el estómago de Minato se revolviera con su propio ácido intestinal y minara de golpe el buen humor por el que era conocido.

No, no era por el sinfín de chicas que coreaban su nombre tratando de ganarse una mirada. Tampoco por la valiente que se atrevía a hablarle y hasta a entregarle algún presente. Menos aún por la incauta que lo llevaba a un lugar apartado y le confesaba su amor. No, por esas chicas sentía lástima.

Pero que Kakashi, el presidente de clase del último grado le estuviera prestando tan obvia y lujuriosa atención a **su** novio lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

Y no era porque Itachi no tuviera sus admiradores masculinos. Los tenía, pero nunca antes habían alterado así a Minato.

¿Por qué?

Porque Kakashi consiguió lo que nadie más que él (_y talvez Sasuke_) había logrado: Había hecho sonreír a Itachi.

No, no esa forzada semicurvatura que usaba para ser cortés. Ni esa mueca sardónica cuando apabullaba a alguien con inteligente ironía.

¡NO, esta era una sonrisa real!

No se dio cuenta en qué momento sus pies avanzaron pero de pronto se encontró justo a la espalda de Itachi, encarando con la mirada molesta a un desconcertado Kakashi. El moreno giró un poco al sentirle llegar y enarcó una fina ceja al mirarle.

Kakashi musitó algo y se retiró despidiéndose de ambos. El rubio no contestó el saludo y sus azules ojos lo siguieron con molestia hasta que desapareció al doblar en la esquina.

Sintió un suave y disimulado roce sobre el brazo que inmediatamente atrajo tu atención y erizó toda su piel. La traviesa mirada que Itachi le estaba dirigiendo le hablaba de dos cosas: una, que sabía bien lo celoso que estaba y dos, que lo recompensaría por ello.

Enarcó una ceja, Minato supo que su malicioso novio haría lo que fuera para tenerlo así más seguido.


	11. Extra

**Extra**

Kakashi siempre había estado fascinado por el inalcanzable Uchiha Itachi.

El chico era un verdadero imán para atraer fans y él, siendo el práctico ser que era, no tuvo reparos en admitir que era también parte de su club de admiradores.

A donde quiera que el chico de largo cabello negro se moviera sus ojos parecían seguirlo. Aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para acercarse a él y hablarle, aunque soliera recibir monosílabos y orgullosas miradas como respuesta.

El joven le intrigaba. Era un genio, un rico heredero. Apuesto y atlético. Podía tener lo que deseara por derecho propio; aunque su apellido no estaba de más.

Sin embargo, lo único que parecía querer en su espacio personal, lo único que parecía retener su atención, era al joven Namikaze.

El único ser que Kakashi conocía capaz de sacarle más de dos palabras, cuya presencia el mismo Uchiha buscaba y -si no lo hubiera atestiguado con sus propios ojos no lo creería- el único capaz de hacerle sonreír.

Desde el momento en que observó aquel rarísimo espectáculo, se propuso conseguir robarle ese gesto él también.

Si Uchiha era el genio de su generación, Kakashi lo era de la suya.

Planeó cuidadosamente cada paso, desde cada palabra y tono de voz, hasta la proximidad y movimientos de su cuerpo. Por semanas se le acercó con algún bien encubierto pretexto; siempre cuidando su cronometrado encuentro, analizando cada detalle, hasta que estuvo seguro que el objetivo final estaba al alcance.

Era un plan simple. ¡Tan simple que era a prueba de todo!

Lo alcanzó junto a los casilleros. Ambos compartían esa última clase del día así que sabía bien donde encontrarlo.

Se acercó con su andar tranquilo y desenfadado. Cuando estuvo a una prudente distancia (la que había medido como el aceptado límite del Uchiha para sentirse cómodo junto a alguien más que no fuera su sombra rubia) curveó sus ojos en feliz gesto, levantó una mano y simplemente dijo:

-¡Yoo!

Itachi volveó sobre su hombro, confirmando lo que seguro sabía. Ese saludo era Marca Registrada Hatake.

-Kakashi -le saludo con su modulada voz y el aludido suspiró aliviado, el tono empleado le indicaba que no era mal recibido. ¡Punto para él!

Le habló un poco de un proyecto que la directiva del consejo de estudiantes (que él presidía) trataba de concretar, ofreciéndole tanto como solicitándole el participar (es decir, el bien encubierto pretexto para hablarle). Aunque Itachi se mostró receptivo, declinó por conflicto de horarios. (A Kakashi no le importó el que se negara ¡Itachi le hablaba con oraciones completas! _¡YES!_)

Siguiendo con su plan, Kakashi se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al ser rechazado, y le aseguró que entendía su pesada agenda, aunque lamentaba a sobremanera que no pudiera participar para iluminar a los humildes y promedio consejeros con su reconocida mente- (claro que su voz siempre permaneció perfectamente indiferente y aletargada)

Cuando Itachi, curvó apenas los labios enarcando una ceja, indicando que no se tragaba esa respuesta, el peliplateado contuvo el aliento... el momento se acercaba.

A ejecutar su plan:Cruda verdad.

-Hey, es en serio - aseveró fingiendo ofensa.

-Seguro.

-¡Por supuesto! Te pondría a trabajar cual geniecillo que eres, seguro que terminas en minutos y yo tendría más tiempo para leer Icha Icha.

Itachi elevó nuevamente su definida ceja. Todos sabían de su descarado amor por las novelas eróticas.

-Y lo admites sin vergüenza.

-¿Preferirías que te adulara y besara el trasero? No que me importe demasiado, es un bonito trasero.

Parpadeó. De todo lo que pudo haber dicho, seguro que no se esperaba eso. Ni la desfachatez con que lo decía.

Un par de segundos pasaron y de pronto...

-Cínico.

**¡Si!**

¡Si, si, si! ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Sonrió! ¡Por él y sólo para él! Kakashi se sentía tan eufórico que bien podría bailar ahora como quien ha anotado el decisivo touchdown en el super bowl.

¡SI, SI, SI!

¡Oh, dulce sabor de la victoria! ¡Este momento era histórico. Digno de ser grabado en letras de oro! ¡De cambiar su reino por un caballo*...! ¡Era el momento de---!

¡Era el momento de la graciosa huida!

Namikaze había aparecido de la nada y ahora, cual fiel guardián del más preciado tesoro de la humanidad, le asesinaba con la mirada más sádica que había visto jamás en el rubio. (Nunca creyó que fuera capaz siquiera de enfadarse...)

Ante las circunstancias, hizo lo único que pudo hacer. Reír.

Rascó distraídamente su cabeza, rió tontamente y se despidió de ambos. Por el momento era mejor retirarse con una pequeña victoria, asegurándose que viviría otro día para pelear la guerra.

Uchiha podía lidiar con el enfado del rubio, y cuando la costa estuviera despejada volvería.

FIN

_*Célebre frase de la obra Enrique VIII de Shakespeare._


	12. Finales

**Finales**

Habían usado el chalet de la mansión Uchiha en muchas ocasiones. Siempre relacionadas a interminables noches de estudio.

Esta vez no fue diferente.

A dos semanas de los exámenes finales del bachillerato, necesitaban concentrarse en repasar todo lo que se les había indicado y más.

Sobre todo Itachi.

Su padre había insistido (_y conseguido de alguna forma_) que tomara la prueba de ingreso universitario dentro de cuatro semanas . Seis meses antes de la fecha de examen nacional.

Minato se sentía un poco culpable por ello; sus calificaciones y destacada residencia en un prestigioso laboratorio médico, le habían conseguido la entrada directa a la facultad de medicina. Y aunque Fugaku le apreciaba, sabía que el orgulloso hombre no veía con buenos ojos que el rubio sobresaliera (_en nada_) a menos que Itachi estuviera a su altura. Y de preferencia, que lo superara.

Por eso había planeado pasar el fin de semana preparándose para las pruebas. O eso fue lo que Minato le dijo a Fugaku.

Si bien, el rubio en verdad pensó en repasar los apuntes, no planeó pasar todo el tiempo sumido en libros. No cuando tenía la fortuna de tener en privado (_y sólo para él_) a su sensual novio (_con quien no pasaba tanto tiempo como le gustaría_). Aprovechó que cuando iniciaban una de sus '_sesiones de estudio_' nadie de la casa principal se atrevía a molestarles.

Si alguien hubiese entrado, se habría encontrado dentro del chalet con libros, escritos y exámenes pasados olvidados en la mesa de la sala. Desde donde se extendía un sendero de prendas que llevaba a la habitación.

Y en la misma, habrían encontrado a dos jóvenes envueltos entre las sábanas y piel desnuda. Habrían visto la suave sonrisa que portaba la relajada expresión del de cabellos oscuros, mientras descansaba boca abajo sumido en sueños. Habrían visto también, la mirada de absoluta adoración en los ojos de rubio que le acompañaba y la inmensa ternura con que acariciaba la curvatura de su espalda mientras le observaba dormir.

Habrían sido testigos, de la intrigada expresión que adoptaron sus atractivos rasgos cuando la respiración del moreno se volvió entrecortada y queda. Preludio de su dificultoso despertar.

Finalmente verían que cuando los profundos ojos negros de Itachi se posaban en la mirada añil de Minato y le sonriera, cualquier pensamiento en la mente del rubio volaría fuera de su cabeza, y sólo estaría consiente del joven a su lado y su intención de volver a estudiar_lo_.


	13. Ella

**Ella**

Dicen que el periodo universitario es decisivo para los jóvenes. O encuentran su lugar en el mundo, o los abruma hasta hacerlos dimitir.

Él ciertamente lo estaba encontrando difícil; aunque sus motivos no se relacionaran específicamente con lo académico.

Medio año escolar había ya transcurrido desde que iniciaron la Universidad y durante ese tiempo, _especialmente_ el último mes y medio, no había podido _verlo_ por más de quince minutos durante los seis almuerzos que lograron compartir. Y dos de los cuales pasaron rodeados de _sus_ nuevos y (_acosadores_) compañeros de clase; por lo que fue muy poco el tiempo para ellos que pudieron tener.

Una furtiva caricia. Un rápido y desapercibido beso. Una apretón de manos bajo la mesa y nada más.

Si, por supuesto que se llamaban por teléfono cuando disponían de tiempo libre (_aunque fuese muy poco_), se mandaban correos electrónicos contándose lo que pasaba en sus ajetreadas y separadas vidas; y de vez en cuando, coincidían en el mismo edificio para mirarse a lo lejos entre el mar de gente de los pasillos, y encontrar confort en la distante pero constante presencia del otro.

¡Estupideces!

Estaba harto. De no poder verlo, de extrañarlo. De sentir ese hueco en el pecho (_que a veces era física y dolorosamente palpable_). Estaba harto de sentir que le faltaba el aire en los pulmones, de la frialdad que embargaba su piel por la falta de su tacto. Estaba harto de añorar escuchar su voz , de encontrar sosiego en su compañía y entre sus brazos. Hasta sus labios resentían el no ser besados.

Desde siempre habían estado juntos, no concebía no tenerlo a su lado. A su alcance.

Desafiando por primera vez su estratégico y estricto plan de vida estudiantil; abandonó el laboratorio y se decidió a buscarlo.

¡Al diablo con todo, necesitaba estar con él!

Pero al llegar a la entreabierta puerta de su dormitorio, todo a su alrededor se congeló.

Ahí estaba Minato.

Ahí estaba _ella_.

La misma peliroja de alegre sonrisa y curvilínea figura.

_Ella._

La misma con la que lo había visto desde lejos en varias ocasiones.

_Ella._

La misma que en intencionalmente casual movimiento, estaba tocándolo con descaro.

_Ella._

La misma que coqueta se le acercaba insinuante.

_Ella._

La misma que parecía despertar cierto interés en el rubio.

_Ella..._

La misma que Minato _no_ alejaba.

Con amargo saber entre los labios y consiente de que por primera vez en su vida no sabía que hacer (_ni sentir_); por todo lo que le había extrañado, el orgullo de Itachi no le permitió permanecer en aquel lugar ni un minuto más de los que ya había gastado.


	14. Decisión

**Decisión**

Obsidiana y cobalto se encontraron con inicial sorpresa, para mutar con anhelo, con reproche y finalmente con perdón.

El tiempo lejos había sido demasiado.

El silencio impuesto doloroso.

La tardanza para reencontrarse agónica.

Las razones inválidas.

En el instante en que Minato lo tuvo frente a sí supo, que sin él, no había aire.

Sí, deseaba saber por qué se había alejado. Por qué se había negado a contestar sus llamados, deseaba saber qué había pasado... pero en cuanto los labios de Itachi respondieron demandantes y apasionados a sus besos, el rubio supo que no importaba el porqué, sino el tenerlo en sus brazos.

En el instante en que Itachi lo tuvo frente a sí, admitiendo cuánto lo extrañó, cuánto renegó por ser tan Uchiha, cuánto lo odió por no haber venido antes, entonces lo supo.

Nada le quitaría lo que era suyo.

Ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, ni su orgullo.

Pero sobretodo: _Esa_ pelirroja.


	15. Propietario

**Propietario**

El sexo con Minato siempre era grandioso.

Era apasionado.

Era placentero.

Era romántico.

Era mejor cuando venía con reconciliación.

Era satisfactorio tras un largo periodo sin él.

Pero aún si el sexo con Minato era grandioso porque amaba a ese hombre, esta vez, el sexo con Minato fue grandioso por _ella._

Sucedió sin planearlo, porque esa desagradable mujer llegó de improviso al dormitorio de _su_ novio, sólo para encontrarlos desnudos y en la cama; compartiendo un delicioso beso francés.

Su pequeño gritillo de asombro los hizo separar y mirarla.

Itachi supo que el mensaje fue claro, cuando inalterable a su presencia, recostó su rostro contra el pecho de Minato.

_Es mío._

_

* * *

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ¡HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


End file.
